


There is a Tomorrow

by MyLifeMyStory



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fear, Forgiveness, Hope, Love, Other, Revenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeMyStory/pseuds/MyLifeMyStory
Summary: THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAPRaynold, a vampire who used to have a family, a smile, a loving heart must now cope with the brutally of this world. Stripped away from what he mostly loved, Raynold is on a quest to eliminate all evil that gets in his way, so that others won’t have to get through the unthinkable.Will his encounter with a former gang member help him realize that the reason he is alive today is because there was a brighter future for him ahead or will he continue to feed of anger and hate ?





	1. Chapter 1

“No...Please, I can explain.. AAaa”

“Quickly ,grab the bandages , he is losing lots of blood” 

“There is no time, if we don’t fight, we will surely die “

“Run, get as far away as possible , we will try to hold him back”

As we were trying to get further away from this riot, we could hear the screams and pleads coming from our crew, or what is left from it. We are bandits, tormentors; we are not meant to be fearful ,I mean we are constantly being chased by the police, no day is safe for us, we live to survive this nightmare that we’ve built. But now, I can only think about the Judgment Day that has descended upon us.  
We were counting the stolen money , when this human approached us and brought this tornado of death. At first I thought that it was just some pissed off Mafia boss who we have forgotten to pay him. Boy , I was so wrong !

That thing was not just someone

That thing was not just pissed off

That being was not human at all

While trying to find a safe place for us to recover our powers, I could see through the corner of my eye the beast dancing in the blood of our camarades. The red was painting the dark black sky of the night, while the stars were like the countless screams coming from all those souls that had their lives cut short at the claws of this creature who I still need to identity its biology. Maybe I could find its weakness. With my mind trapped in this ocean of thoughts and unclarities, I become ignorant of my surroundings.  
The creature was sitting just in front of us, about one and a half meter away. 

“ We mean not to hurt you, please step aside “

Just with that ,the soul stained blade of the creature passed through the words of my partner and then through him. He was dead.  
At this point I was paralysed .I know that what I have done was bad, that I have left people drowning in their own pool of tears, but never in a thousand ways I could picture myself living this merciless live I would have thought of such macabre ending .

“Please ,I will give you everything that you demand. Your word will be my quest. Just spare this life”  
“LIfe ? you have no life. Why trying to protect something that you never considered your top priority. This life that you have been blessed with is nothing more but an entertainment for you. You don’t live to be human, you live to be a monster. But I will spare your life since you may prove useful, but to ensure that you won’t try to run away, I will have you become my servant.”

Out of his mouth , I could see the pair of long, strong ,silvery fangs ready to cause me shivers. I could not believe that I was faced with a vampire.

“When a pure blooded vampire takes feast from a regular human ,that human will is cursed to be a low level vampire forced to obey the one who turned him into a vampire. In this way I will ensure that you will start to understand that you should have valued the freedom that you have been offered and have it used to do good. Don’t worry, my intentions are only to remove the worst so that people won’t get to lose their smiles and hopes like I did “

I was in shock. I could not bring my mind to a conclusion ,if I should fear him for the fact that he turned us into puzzle pieces, or to thank him for having me woken up to the reality of my behaviour, or to feel sorry for him for having to go through such a broken life to reach this thoughts.  
As he was approaching me, I knew what it was going to happen so I just close my eyes and accepted the reality of being a fallen villain.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking for what it felt like years, we finally came across a small old-looking inn.   
We stopped there overnight. The inn was in worse condition than that of a house damaged during a war. This seemed highly ironic ,since we all knew that beings like pure blooded vampires like to seem only in respectable and well-maintained places.  
Above all, it was very obvious that this place has been robbed multiple times. The windows were broken and the door lock on the entrance was radiating out a small of rust .  
Just as were preparing to enter , a cranky old man stepped in between saying ona low voice

“You should not denture yourself here. This region is being hunted by many lost souls and many more sickening people. Take this inn for example, it was robbed ten times these two months, the owner almost lost their home trying to maintain it. I would advise you to turn back before it gets too dark”

The vampire who I still had to learn his name slowly started to giggle and with a an amused expression ,he replied :

“Thank you old man for your concern, but based on the given description of this inn , I would say that you made quite an advertising .Have no fear, for I am worst then this evil.”

The man looked shocked, almost starting to believe in the possibility of him being out of the ordinary. 

“Fine, I warned you, but don’t come to me complaining that the best place to sleep in this inn is on the floor”

“Better to barely sleep on the floor, then to sleep forever in a bed “

At this point, every ounce of fear that I had for him disappeared and in its place , a wave and questions started to dance in my head. “Who is this guy ?/ What does he want?/ What is he looking for? “

“Are you coming in..aaa…

“Chase, my name is Chase and yours is…

“ Raynold .”

After having Raynold pay for the rooms, things got even stranger .I offered myself to pay for my part of the room, yet he kindly rejected it saying that he only did because he feels it is his fault that we have walked the Earth in just a day. I personally think it was because I killed his ears with my leg pain complains.

“Raynold, may I ask you to explain something to me? Why are you doing the things you’re doing , I mean you just speared my life knowing that I am part of the gang that hurts men, women,children,even little puppies for our sake. And just ten minutes ago, you were talking about how you would rather live in a dismal and dirty place then to just die and Rest In Peace forever “

“First of all, call me Ray, it sounds less formal .Secondly, to your first question, the reason for me having you kept alive is because I want you to be strong. Anyone who says they are fearless, is in fact much more scared than the average person. It is easier to say something than to actually prove and show it. Plus, since we met you only talk about why not just kill me and end all of this, which links us to your final question. Tell me ,Chase , do you live because you have a body or because you have a soul?”

“Well, it is because we have a soul, but without a body you cannot live “

“Wrong, without a body you can't see the soul, but you can feel it.That’s why when we die, we still live. The body may be gone, but not the spirit. And it is not the body which bears the torment the sadness, the pain, but the soul. Just because you die, does not mean that your worries died as well.   
You are alive because you have a chance to redeem yourself and yet you still would cowardly want to die and escape it all. That's why villains are weak; very ,very few of them are actually ready to sacrifice themselves to achieve what they have planned.”

“Thanks for the long talk, it really gave me something to think about. “

“One more thing Chase, I want you to understand that I don’t fight for other happiness ,but for trying to find my own one even if I am confident that once something is broken into pieces ,it is lost forever. If you try to put it back together ,the shards will only cut you.  
I am not a hero, just the villain of the villains,which may imply that I am a hero, but I am not .A hero will try to protect the good and fix the evil, while I couldn’t even protect what made me happy or fix my scars from the past.” 

Silence. That was all that could be heard. At that point I realised that this poor vampire that stood in front of me was like a vessel for broken pieces that he doesn’t want to let go, because he is afraid to do so. He only wants to bring the happiness that he always craved for.

“Thank you for sharing that with me .I knew it must have been hard for you to do so, but I guess that the first step in redemption is confesion. “

And with that, I get pulled into a brotherhood reassuring hug, letting each other know that we might not be perfect, but we try.


End file.
